You're New Around Here, Aren't You?
by SillyPixieBaby
Summary: Um...I don't really have a developed plot yet, this is just a test chapter to see if I can build off of it...TwoBit's cousin comes to town. Please RR, I'm just getting back into writing after a very long break... PS...Rating to be on safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, after a very, very long hiatus from writing, I have returned. Since it has been so long, please be gentle, I'm a little rusty.

Love, SillyPixieBabe

Disclaimer: As of now, I own nobody except Violet Ivy Duncan. If I make up any characters along the way, I shall inform you of my ownership. Everybody else belongs to S.E. Hinton.

Chapter 1

Soda's P.O.V.

I was working one day and it was really slow. Nobody had come to the DX in over an hour. I thought about closing up early when a girl of about sixteen ran inside the air-conditioned store. She was short, no more than five foot two. Her curly jet black hair was a mess from the apparent running. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting hard.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Do you need some water?"

More nodding.

I grabbed a paper cup from the stand near the slushee machine and filled it with some cold water and handed it to her. She took it and immediately gulped some of it down.

"Thanks," she said after swallowing her water.

"It's no problem. Now, why did you run here?"

She looked up at me; her ocean blue eyes looked tired.

"My car broke down in an area I wasn't very familiar with and there was a few guys there that kind of creeped me out. I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as I could."

"How far away did you break down?"

"About eleven miles north of here."

"You ran eleven miles?" I asked, astonished.

"No, I didn't run the whole way. Just the last few miles. I wanted to reach someplace before it got dark."

"There weren't any gas stations along the way?"

"Well, two. But they didn't speak English at the first one, and the second one the guys were more interested in getting my number than helping with my car. You seem to speak English pretty fluently, and you have yet to comment on my chest so already I'm liking this place much better. I would love it if you say you'll help with my car."

"Of course I will."

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled brightly.

I smiled back. "No problem. Just one second."

I went to the back room where we kept the keys and Steve was taking a break. He was stretched out on the couch listening to the new Elvis song on the radio. I grabbed the tow truck keys off the hook.

"Hey, where ya going, Soda?" he asked.

"A girl's car broke down. I'm gonna go get it. Will you watch the front while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Be back in a bit."

I walked back out and the girl was still drinking her water. She looked up at me.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

We walked out to the tow truck and I held open the passenger door for her. She smiled again.

"Thanks," she said as she hopped in.

"No problem." I shut the door and went around to my side before hopping in. I slammed the door and stuck the key in the ignition. Soon the engine roared to life and we started down the road. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Violet. What's yours?"

"I'm Sodapop."

"Sodapop..." she said, as if thinking it over. "I like it. It's very unique and fun. Your parents must be very cool."

"Thanks...and they were."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright."

"I lost my parents too...well...parent. My mom died a while ago."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's okay."

"So...where are you from?" I asked, trying to get off the depressing topic.

"Greenville, Maine."

"Maine? Wow. You've been driving by yourself?"

"Yeah. Not as fun or relaxing as I imagined it might be."

I laughed. "Yeah, doesn't sound it. So where were you headed?"

"Tulsa, actually. I came to stay with some family."

"Oh, very cool."

"I thought so. Oh there's my car," she said, pointing to the left. A blue and white Chevy station wagon was sitting there.

I pulled over to that side and hooked up the station wagon to the tow truck. We started back to the DX, talking and joking the whole way back. When we pulled up to the DX, Steve was already waiting outside.

"Work your magic, buddy," I said as I unhooked the car from the tow truck.

While Steve worked on the car, Violet and I hung out in the garage with him. He said I was distracting, but I call it keeping him company. He liked having Violet around though, and so did I. She was a nice girl, and had a sense of humor.

"Oh, before I forget...I need directions to this address," she said as she pulled a slip of paper from her jeans pocket.

I held out my hand for the paper and she set it in my palm.

"Don't ask Soda for directions, he's lousy with them," Steve said from underneath the station wagon's hood.

I rolled my eyes. "Am not." I looked at the address. "Hey, I know this address. It's Two-Bit's!"

"Two-Bit?" Violet asked, confused. "I was going to see my Aunt Lizzie and cousins Keith and Kelly. I hope I didn't write down a wrong address..."

"No, it's the right one. Two-Bit is Keith's nickname," I explained.

"Are you two friends of Keith?"

"We're a couple of his best friends," Steve said. "And stop calling him Keith...it's weird to hear his real name."

"Can you take me over to his house then?"

"Sure, no problem," I said.

"Thanks. You guys have been so helpful," Violet said, smiling again.

"Okay, car's fixed," Steve announced. "Just had to reconnect some plugs and wires."

"You're the best! How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No I insist."

"So do I. You're Two-Bit's cousin. It's all good."

"Wow, I really, really like this place...thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Two of our cowokers arrived soon after that to take over for me and Steve. After we clocked out, we hopped in Violet's station wagon.

"Two-Bit's most likely at my place actually. Wanna go over there?" I asked.

"Okay," Violet said.

I gave her the directions back to my house and along the way, Steve and I informed her of what to expect. Loud tv, flying objects, that sort of thing. Within minutes we arrived at the house.

"Stay on the porch a minute. We'll give you a big entrance," I said.

She laughed. "Alright."

Steve and I went in and to my surprise, only Two-Bit and Pony were there. Pony was doing homework and Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, as always.

"Hey, Pon. Hey, Two-Bit," Steve said.

They both greeted him by waving.

"Two-Bit, we have a surprise for you," I said.

He suddenly perked up and turned his attention away from Mickey Mouse. "What is it?" he asked.

"Close your eyes."

He cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just do it," Steve said.

"Alright..." Two-Bit reluctantly closed his eyes.

"Okay, come in!" I yelled to Violet.

"Is it a stripper?" Two-Bit wondered aloud.

"No, stupid, it's me!" Violet exclaimed, jumping on the couch next to him before hugging him tightly.

Two-Bit opened his eyes. "Violet! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked and hugged her back.

"Visiting my favorite cousins."

"Me and Kelly are your only cousins."

"Doesn't stop you from being my favorites."

"I've missed you kid."

"I missed you too. Are Kelly and Aunt Lizzie home?"

"Yeah, they are. Wanna go see them?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," he said as he stood up. "Guys, we'll come back later."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't come back," I said.

Two-Bit turned to Violet. "I can't wait for you to mee the rest of the guys..." he said as they walked out the front door.

I could already tell that things were going to get interesting around here.

End of chapter 1. Yes, I know...not much, but review anyway please. No flames though. If you flame, I will extinguish it with my handy dandy fire extinguisher. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks soooo much to my six reviewers so far! Because of you're input, I'm feeling encouraged and will continue on with the story. Oh, and for NOADS--don't worry about Steve. I have plans for him :)

Oh, P.S.-- quick disclaimer-- I don't own The Outsiders. I know, big shock...note sarcasm lol Anywho, the fabulous S.E. Hinton has the ownership of our favorite characters...I just own Violet, and anybody you didn't meet in The Outsiders.

Chapter 2

Two-Bit's POV

When we left the Curtis' place we went over to my house. Mom and Kelly went nuts when they saw Violet walk in.

"Violet!" Kelly squealed, before hugging her.

"Hey, Kell. How are ya?" Violet asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Violet, honey, what brings you here? I didn't know you were coming to visit," Mom said, giving Violet a hug as well.

"Just needed to get away," Violet said simply.

"Did you fly out here?"

"No, I drove."

Mom's eyes bugged out and I laughed. "You drove from Maine all by yourself?"

"Hey, I made it. Not a scratch on me."

"Yeah, Mom, relax. Violet's a tough little girl," I said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not a little girl," she protested.

"Of course you're not."

"You're only a couple years older than me, Keith."

"Hey, what's with this calling me 'Keith'? That was uncalled for."

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Keith, leave her alone," Mom said. "Come on, Vi. Let's bring your things in from the car and get you set up."

"Sounds good to me," Violet said.

Mom and Kelly went with Violet to bring her bags in from the car. Mom put her in our little guest room. It wasn't much, but it had a twin bed, a closet, and a little dresser. It was enough to make Violet happy anyway. After we got Violet unpacked, Mom insisted that we all sit down for a bit and talk. Kelly dominated most of the conversation, telling Violet all about her fourth grade adventures, with a little commentary from me, of course. Mom asked Violet how long she was visiting for and Violet just shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet..."

"Well, you're welcome here as long as you want," Mom said.

Violet smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Lizzie."

"It's no trouble, sweetie. Your mom would've said the same to Keith or Kelly in a second."

"Mom, I'm gonna steal Violet for a while. I wanna take her on a tour of the town," I said. While this was true, it wasn't the only reason for leaving at that point. Violet didn't like talking about her mom. It was tough on her and I didn't want her to have to think about it too much.

"Sure, honey. Will you kids be home for dinner?"

"Probably not. Soda's making dinner tonight."

"Is he making purple mashed potatoes again?" Kelly asked and giggled.

Violet raised a questioning eyebrow in my direction. "Purple mashed potatoes?"

I laughed. "He's made stranger things. Trust me though, you'll love it."

"Alright..."

"Well, let's go, 'cos," I said.

Violet grabbed her car keys and followed me. "Bye, see you guys later," she said to Mom and Kelly.

We got in the car and Violet just started driving. As we drove, I pointed out the movie theater, the Dingo, the strip mall, the lot, and one more place.

"Take a left up here, go forward for a couple blocks and then turn right," I said.

She followed my intructions and when we arrived at our destination, she gave me a confused look. "The jail?"

"This is where we visit Dallas every few months or so," I told her, only half-kidding.

Violet laughed and rolled her eyes. "How do we get back to the Curtis place?"

Within minutes we arrived back at the Curtis house and we went inside. Soda was in the kitchen making dinner and Steve was helping him, Darry was relaxing in his arm chair and reading the paper, Pony was sitting in the corner of the room reading a book, and Johnny and Dallas sat on the couch watching TV and smoking. When the door slammed shut Darry looked up and glared.

"Two-Bit, how many times do I gotta tell ya not to slam the door?" Darry said.

"Sorry, won't happen again," I said. Darry rolled his eyes because he knew better.

Dallas looked up at me and then over at Violet. He gave her the once over. "Who's your friend?" he asked without looking away from her.

"This is my cousin Violet. Violet, that's Dallas, Johnny, Darry, and Pony hiding behind the books again," I said, pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all," Violet said with her famous smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Violet," Darry said.

"Dinner's ready!" Soda called.

"What's on the menu, Sodapop?" Pony asked, getting up from his reading spot.

"Blue chicken, pink dinner rolls, purple mashed potatoes and green beans," Soda said happily.

Violet gave me the eyebrow raise again and I just laughed.

"Trust me," I said as we all went to sit down to dinner.

Okay...that's the end of chapter two...Sorry that it was short and sucky...lol. Anyway, please review and let me know what ya think!

Love, SillyPixieBaby


End file.
